


Did you choke?

by 1wooseok



Series: Inked [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humor, M/M, crack humor maybe lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1wooseok/pseuds/1wooseok
Summary: it's been so long since ive even touched any of my stories omg im so sorry lmaoi promise it wont happen again (hopefully)follow me if you wannatumblr/ sichenqtwitter/ 1wooseok





	Did you choke?

“You need to talk to him.” Ten said, watching as Yuta tried to sneak a photo of the cashier. “Literally you are pulling a Taeyong and being creepy.”

Yuta put his phone down and glared at him. “I don’t want to talk to him.”

“Why not?” Ten said, watching as Yuta scrolled through the photos he had taken of the cute boy. “If you like him just go up there and talk to him.”

“Because if I talk to him and if the first thing he says to me isn’t what’s tattooed on my ankle than I will be depressed.” 

It was quiet for awhile as Yuta continued to flip through the photos. “Well, there is still a chance that he could be your soulmate. What does your tattoo even say, we’ve been friends for a long time and you have never showed any of us?”

“I’ve showed Taeyong.” Yuta said, setting his phone down. “Have I never showed you?”

The younger boy mockingly put his hand over his heart. “I am offended that you told Taeyong and not me, I thought I was your best friend.”

 

“Shut up or I won’t show you.”

“Ok ok sorry, please show me.”

Are you choking?

“Are you choking? That's what your soulmate is going to say to you?” Ten said, looking back up at Yuta, a puzzled look on his face.

Yuta rolled his eyes and shoved his arm. “Shut up.”

“I’m just saying it’s a little weird.”

The older boy let out a sigh and pushed away from the table. “Goodbye Ten.” He said before walking out of the restaurant, leaving Ten at the table.

\--

“I know him.” Johnny said, leaning over Yuta’s shoulder to look at the picture he had taken. “He lives in my apartment building.”

Yuta put his phone down and smiled over at Johnny. “What’s his name, and can you hook us up.’

The taller boy shook his head and leaned back on the couch he was sitting on. “What is with you guys and constantly trying to get me to hook you guys up with random guys? Like why can’t you just wait for your soulmate to meet you by chance.”

“Can you just tell me his name at least?” 

“Hansol, his name is Hansol. He’s the same year as Taeil, and no I don’t know what his tattoo said.” Johnny said, pulling out his phone.

Yuta let out a sigh. “You are no help.”

\--  
im like taetae: so did u ever end up finding out what the cute cashier boys name is?  
im like taetae: if not u can always ask johnny..he like knows..everything  
healingsmileyuta: i did, apparently his name is Hansol  
im like taetae: ok now that u know his name ur gonna talk to him right?  
im like taetae: because im so tired of going to that shitty chicken place just so u can stare at him like a loser  
healingsmileyuta: im blocking you  
\--

“I hate this chicken place, why are you taking me here?” Johnny said, sliding into the booth besides Ten. “The chicken is soggy and there are bugs in the windows.”

The younger boy let out a sigh and slid Johnny a menu. “We’re here because Taeyong is fed up with Yuta constantly just staring at that Hansol guy, so he made up this stupid plan that he thinks is going to get Yuta to start talking to Hansol.” He finished scanning the menu, wrinkling his nose before setting it down. 

“And somehow we all got sucked into it.” Taeil’s voice came from behind Johnny. “We were supposed to be going on a date to a nice restaurant today, but yet I’m stuck in this shit hole.” He sat across the table from them. “Taeyong will be here in a few, he went to go pick Yuta up.”

They sat in silence for a little bit, all three of them looking at there phone waitinng for Taeyong and Yuta to show up. “Hey guys! Glad you could make it!” Came Taeyongs voice, the boys turned around to see him dragging Yuta in by his arm. “I hope you are ready for some delicious chicken!”

 

Yuta groaned and tried to pull his arm out of Taeyongs grasp. “I can’t believe you dragged me all the way over here so I can be a third wheel to two fucking couples. Couldn’t you of at least invited Jaehyun so I wouldn’t be the only loser?”

 

“We tried but he was busy, he had some video game convention going on today. He said he couldn’t miss it.” Taeil said, scooting over so the two new boys could sit down. “Aka he was to busy being a loser to join us in this stupid place.”

Yuta let out a sigh and looked at the boys. “Okay so what is the real reason you guys invited me out to eat? Taeyong told me it was a birthday celebration but literally any of our friends who’s birthday is even in August aren’t here. So what’s the reason.”

“You need to talk to Hansol.” Johnny said, “We are so sick and tired of having to come to this place just so you can stare at him from across the room.”

He let out a sigh. “Let’s just order some food.”

 

\--

“So are you just gonna go talk to him now, or after this shitty lunch.” Ten said, poking at the soggy piece of chicken on his plate. 

“Never.” Yuta said, shoving his mouth full of chicken. “Now eat your fucking chicken and shut the fuck up.” 

Yuta was to busy shoving his mouth full of the chicken so he could get out of there quickly that he didn’t notice Hansol walking up to the table, two drinks in his hand. Until he had set the drinks down in front of him. Confused he looked up to see who had set the drinks down, choking on his chicken when he saw that it was Hansol, smiling down at him. “Are you choking?” He asked, his smile falling off his face and he grew panicked at the male choking in front of him. 

Taeyong smacked Yuta on the back and he finally slowly stopped coughing. “What the actual fuck!” Yuta choked out, looking down at the drinks and back up at the tall blonde boy in front of him. 

\--

“So you literally came to the chicken place once a week just so you could stare at me? I always thought you were so weird, because you were so noticeable that you were staring.” Hansol said, smiling as he took another sip of his milkshake.

Yuta blushed, burying his face behind his hands. “I was to scared to talk to you, I would make my friends go up to you and order for me.” He dropped his hands and looked over at Hansol. “But I have a question, why did you randomly bring over those drinks? I didn’t think we had ordered any?”

“It’s because your friend, Johnny I think?, had ordered them and told me to bring them over when you guys were like 15 minutes into your meal. I had no idea why he wanted me to do that, but he tipped me like 50 dollars, so I did it anyway.”

He shook his head, of course that dumb idiot did something like that. “Well good thing that he did because i honestly would of probably never of spoken to you if he hadn’t”

\---

hansolo: do we have any classes together, i feel like ive never seen you on campus  
healingsmileyuta: do you really think that if we had classes together that i would really go to that shitty chicken place as often as i did lol  
hansolo: oh lmao, tru!  
healingsmileyuta: but for real, are you a student cause i truly have never seen you on campus before  
hansolo: ye  
hansolo: i am, i’m in like 2 of johnnys classes  
hansolo: and i think im in like one of taeils classes….but i dont really pay attention to who all is in my class lmao  
healingsmileyuta: well… you are going to have to tell me ur sched so we can walk around campus together  
healingsmileyuta: we will be the brad and angelina of our school  
hansolo: XD

**Author's Note:**

> it's been so long since ive even touched any of my stories omg im so sorry lmao
> 
> i promise it wont happen again (hopefully)
> 
> follow me if you wanna
> 
> tumblr/ sichenq  
> twitter/ 1wooseok


End file.
